The Ribbon
by VA-Parky
Summary: Sometimes the greatest gifts cannot be bought. One shot holiday viggie.


**Title**: The Ribbon

**Author**: VA-Parky

**Genre**: Romance / Touch of Angst

**Characters**: Anakin Skywalker / Padmé Amidala

**Summary**: Sometimes the greatest gifts cannot be bought. One-shot holiday viggie.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars. Maybe I'll ask Santa?

**Author's Note**: This is a little holiday viggie that's been bugging me for days. It's partly inspired by Kenny Chesney's "Put a Ribbon in Your Hair." Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading – and for your endless support! Happy Holidays!

* * *

The firelight was fading quickly, but it didn't matter to him. 

For there was still enough light to see Padmé.

Her crimson gown fell in soft waves to the floor, the cut flattering and stylish. It was actually one of her more simple dresses, one she only wore this time of year. She claimed that was what made it so special, but he disagreed.

_She_ was what made it so special.

"I'm glad you're here," she murmured.

"Me too," he agreed. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he eased out of her embrace. "I brought you something."

"Ani," she protested weakly. "I know it's the holiday season, but I thought we agreed - no gifts."

Inwardly, he frowned. He knew she had only made that suggestion to spare him any embarrassment. After all, possessions were forbidden for a Jedi… And credits weren't exactly weighing down his pockets.

"It's nothing much," he assured her. "In fact, it didn't cost me a single credit."

But to him, it was priceless.

He crossed the room and rummaged through his cloak. Finally successful, he returned with a package wrapped sloppily in colored paper. A dull red ribbon decorated the top, the ends ragged and worn.

"Sorry," he apologized, his cheeks reddening slightly. "The Temple doesn't have too many gift wrapping supplies. I had to make do with what I could find."

"I think it's lovely," she insisted, touched by his efforts. "Truly."

Gently, she undid the ribbon and the paper beneath, taking care to leave both intact. A plain box was revealed, still faithfully shielding its contents from her view.

She studied it intensely, trying to guess what might be inside.

"Go on," Anakin urged. "Open it."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Patience is obviously not a Jedi mandate in which you excel," she teased.

He laughed ruefully, acknowledging the accuracy in her statement. To spare him any further torture, she eased the lid off and gasped in surprise.

"Ani!" she whispered. "I can't accept this. It's too... too important."

"Which is precisely why I want you to have it."

Handling it as if it was the more precious than her finest jewelry, she took the Padawan braid from its resting place and cradled it in her hands. "I will treasure it always."

"I know you will," he assured her. "Perhaps one day..."

His voice trailed off, but she finished the thought, "We can show it to our children."

She kissed him gently, so incredibly grateful he had come into her life.

"I don't have anything for you," she murmured against his lips.

With a smile, he stepped back and pulled the tattered ribbon from her hand, bringing it between them. "Just tie this in your hair, love. You already are the best gift I could ever receive."

Overwhelmed by his statement, she ran her fingers over the frayed edges and gave a sad smile.

"If only we _could_ give ourselves unconditionally," she mused. "To this day, I belong to the people of Naboo. You belong to the Jedi. Only in select moments are we able to belong to each other."

He drew her back into his arms and whispered, "Some day it will be different. I promise."

The ribbon fluttered to the ground, forgotten.

* * *

**ENDOR, MORE THAN TWENTY YEARS LATER**

Anakin watched the festivities play out below, his heart warmed by the sight of his son and daughter as they rejoined their friends. Masters Obi-wan and Yoda flanked him and he drew comfort in their presence.

"Go, we should," Yoda declared after another long moment.

"Yes, Master. I am ready," Anakin responded, his voice full of peace and yet... sadness.

"Oh, I don't think _you_ should leave just yet, my former apprentice," Obi-wan insisted. "I do not believe your time here is finished."

Confused, Anakin shook his head. "Leia cannot see me. I shall return to her when the Force wills it."

"That is not of which I speak. Look to the stars, my friend."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized he was alone. Shrugging his shoulders, he did as his former Master suggested.

And that's when he saw it.

A dull red ribbon, its edges ragged and worn, swirled on a current of air. His heart lurched in recognition even as his lips formed his wife's name. Breathless with hope, he followed the slender object, crying out in dismay when it disappeared from sight.

Desperate, he dodged a cluster of trees and found himself in a clearing, the ribbon pooled on the ground before him. He started towards it, but was halted by the form shimmering in the distance.

"Padmé," he choked.

She turned towards him, her expression unreadable. She was clad in her holiday dress, her hair loose and beautiful. She made no move, no sound… She just… stared.

Perhaps this was his punishment - an eternity spent under her gaze of condemnation.

Even as he despaired, he raised his chin and nodded his acceptance. It was his due after all; a fitting sentence for failing her when it mattered most. Perhaps through his suffering, she would find peace.

He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"My Anakin," Padmé finally whispered. His heart nearly stopped at the sound of his name on her lips.

She stepped forward, scooping up the tattered ribbon in her small hands. He watched in amazement as it began to glow, its flaws and age disappearing. She laced it through her hair, extending her hand to him when she was finished.

"At long last, we are free," she declared. "And now, we belong only to each other."

With a cry, he went to her…

And the tails of the ribbon, now vibrant and new, spiraled around them joyfully.

**-FIN-**


End file.
